The present disclosure relates to an electronic apparatus, and in more detail, relates to an electronic apparatus constituted so that a display side housing having a display section is capable of rotating with respect to a main body side housing via connection sections.
Foldable notebook personal computers have become prevalent as electronic apparatuses. In such electronic apparatuses, connection sections which are hinges rotatably connect a second housing having a display section with respect to a first housing having an operation section.
JP 2011-48536A discloses an electronic apparatus in which a display section is rotated to be capable of opening and closing with respect to a main body section via connection sections. Further, the display section of JP 2011-48536A has a touch panel. Also, when the display section is open, a user operates operation keys included on the main body section while viewing the display section, and when the display section is closed, the user performs touch operations while viewing the display section (a so-called tablet).